


Can you hear that?

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [25]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Curious Gavin Reed, Hot Weather, M/M, Nines acts as an AC, Soft Gavin Reed, quiet nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: Nothing is better than to cuddle with a cold android on a hot summer night. Gavin discovers something.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Can you hear that?

**Author's Note:**

> This was published on my tumblr @fandom-necromancer!

The main advantage of having an android boyfriend was that cuddling in summer was possible. At first it had set Gavin off that androids were cold to touch. Well, they could heat up, but it wasn’t a good sign unless they did so deliberately. Now it was a blessing.  
The whole day had been the hottest in years, even breaking records in temperature in some places. It had been unbearable for both humans and androids. Every organic was sweating and crowded places or any movements were too much to even think of. Androids were easily overheating and venting their systems meant even more heat to escape into the room. It was easy to say Gavin and Nines were relieved to finally be home, take a cold shower and iced drinks and settle down for the night.

Although the evening brought some less hot temperatures it still was warm. Sleeping in such weather was difficult, because with even the thinnest blanket it was too phcking warm. But Gavin’s body seemed to refuse sleeping without it. So, as a cool plasteel body was to join him he was more than thankful to utilise it.

‘From any use you could get out of me, Detective, I am surprised it is that of an AC. Cold in the summer and warm in winter.’  
‘Well, at least you have some use, tin-can.’ He patted the other’s arm to emphasise he was only joking.  
‘Heh. Can’t say that about you.’  
‘Well, I’m not a machine, am I? I was born useless.’  
The android snuggled deeper into the human’s neck, knowing quite well it was sensitive to temperatures and smiled as Gavin shivered under the touch.  
‘I don’t think you are useless now.’  
‘Oh come on, you don’t have to comfort me. You are doing just fine as a thermal pack.’

They stayed silent for a long time and Nines was sure the human had to be asleep by now. It nearly startled him, as there was a sleepy question uttered: ‘Hey, tin-can. Can you hear that?’  
‘What?’  
‘Hmm, it’s like a hum? A buzz, rising and slowing down again? I don’t know, have we left something on?’  
‘I don’t hear anything, Gavin. Perhaps you shouldn’t have heard that music so loudly.’  
‘Oh phck off, I need to feel it, else it would be just radio. But really, it drives me crazy.’

He slid out of Nines’ arms to go investigate as he stopped mid movement. ‘Wait, it stopped.’  
‘Good. Then you can come back to bed.’  
‘No, hold on a second.’ He angled his head, got nearer and moved back again. ‘It’s you!’  
‘Me? Gavin, please just come back, there is nothing wrong and we should both get all the sleep we can.’  
The human got back to bed, but couldn’t stay still, turning his head in every direction. Then suddenly he turned around to face the android who in turn glared at him unnerved. ‘It is you and it comes from… here!’ He tapped on Nine’s chest plates and suddenly the android understood. He retracted his skin and started pressing the hidden access points to open up a few maintenance hatches.  
‘Holy shit, tin-can, what are you doing?’ The hum was louder now, easily recognisable with the rhythmic light pulse from his thirium pump.  
‘That’s what’s making the noise?’ The android nodded. ‘So… this is like your… heartbeat?’  
‘Similar, I think. What I do wonder is why you never heard it before.’  
‘Maybe I have but never noticed?’ Nines closed the hatches again, laying down now that the human’s curiosity was satiated. Gavin let himself fall in place next to him, pressing an ear near to the mechanical hum.  
‘It sounds really nice and relaxing’, he commented, closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep. Maybe now it would be easier, accompanied by the monotonous, yet melodic song of Nines’ heart.

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


End file.
